Let Me Protect You
by Anime-invasion321
Summary: Just a short story, felt like writing something different: Maka and Soul's thoughts on how they are tired of being protected by one another and just want to be the hero for once. (Stein has a little part at the end)


_Author's note: Hello everyone that is going to read this story! If I am copying anybody at all, then I am sorry! However, I can tell you that I didn't mean to copy if I did. Oh, and this is my first Soul Eater fanfic. But don't be gentle, go all out if you must!_

_I don't own Soul Eater (and I still don't know why we must say that)_

* * *

**Reckless…**

She is reckless. There isn't much more I can even say.

Yes, she is strong. However, she is still a human. And compared to a monster, that's not much.

And she fights monsters, kishins, and witches all the time. And although she can still be beaten; she is too stubborn to admit it. And admittedly, I am also just as stubborn as she is.

_"__Our stubbornness and our distaste towards losing can be infuriating sometimes, towards us and others as well."_

I won't back down and neither will she. I am sure others get pretty irritated because of it. Sometimes, we just push it too far… Hell! Sometimes, she just pushes it too far. When she does, I realize why our persistence irritates everyone else. She can be so simply infuriating and I wonder how the school has put up with us two for so long.

_"__But that is just what makes her and me so cool."_

And yes, sometimes she gets scared. Actually, she is scared most of the time. But that's why she is so brave. Because she can overcome her fear to accomplish her goals.

Hey, I get scared too. (Another thing we have in common, apparently.)

I am scared when she is about to hurt me, I am scared when she gets hurt, I am scared when she is about to get hurt, and I am scared when she puts herself into danger.

_"__So, apparently, Maka scares me the most."_

But, in all seriousness, Maka really does scare me a lot. I mean, who does she think she is?! Worrying me the way she does. She is my meister and I can't allow her to be hurt. What kind of weapon would I be if she gets injured on my watch? The weapon should always be willing to die for his meister! No matter the consequence.

_"__Since I am giving my life for yours, I can bet you $1,000 that I will be dead before I'm twenty-five."_

Maka is seriously not easy to protect. Yes, she has a cool scythe like me by her side, but what good is that when she doesn't even use me sometimes.

_"__You can use me, you know? I won't get in your way, I won't get hurt. Stop acting like Black Star. Stop acting arrogant."_

She shouldn't just leave me on the sidelines like how she does. I don't care if I'm injured. I don't care if I'm bleeding half to death; she shouldn't leave me leaning against a wall just to watch her suffer.

_"__I know that you aren't a weakling, but you can rely on me too."_

We are partners. You shouldn't fight the fight on your own!

I am your partner for a reason and if you think you can fight without me then I don't have to be your weapon!

_"__But that is a lie and we both know it."_

It can't be helped. I will just have to keep proving myself to you, so that you will have more faith in me. You will see; I will become the greatest death scythe for you. If that is what it takes for you to have more faith in my protection towards you. **Then I will do it.**

**{{…..}}**

* * *

**Idiotic…**

He is an idiot. The biggest one of them all, and boy, do I know it!

He acts like he is strong, but in reality he is just a weapon that can get cut as easily as his scythe can. He isn't much compared to some monsters, admittedly. He can't do much without me and he just can't come clean with it.

"_Though you have to admire his stubbornness."_

However, the more I think about it, the more it seems to suit us as partners. I am stubborn and so is he. And that is probably the reason we can stand each other. Though I can't imagine how the people close to us can stand it as well…

Nevertheless; he is a great partner. I just wish he was less stupid. And I don't mean it in the opposite of intelligence definition of the term. I mean it in; actually, I am not so sure of what I mean.

All I am saying is that he needs to stay calm. He is so quick to take a bullet for me, or so to say. I hate it.

_"__I am not weak. Let me take the blow for once."_

And I have taken the blow before, and I am so willing to do it again, if he would just allow me to. However, he won't.

He always pushes me out of the way, or shields me from oncoming hits. It's very irritating, how he thinks he can just act on impulse like that. He should think things through. He should think about how much his pain hurts me as well.

_"__I'm tired of seeing new scars grace your body."_

Stupid, stupid Soul!

Stop acting like Death The Kid! You insufferable, idiotic, excuse for a weapon! You are not a shinigami, you cannot suffer blows like that all the time! Let me take them for a change.

_"__I want some scars too."_

You scare me the most Soul Eater Evans. You make me afraid of letting you fight. You make me afraid of losing, because if I lose, you will just get hurt again. Stop acting like a hero!

And when I leave you on the sidelines, stay on the sidelines! Stop coming back to fight when you are injured. I put you there for a reason and I will hurt you more if you try to fight again!

_"__It isn't that I think you're weak."_

I only have some scars, you have plenty. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I am not your meister, it makes me feel like a daughter of yours that you're trying to protect with your life.

And I already have a brainless, overprotective father. I don't need another one.

_"__So for Kami-sama's sake, be my weapon, not my shield."_

I will become stronger for you. I need to be.

If it will lessen your pain, then I will become stronger. Maybe then you will let me protect you. I will be the hero this time in retaliation to your wounds.

**{{….}}**

* * *

"They are practicing a lot more than before, huh Stein?" Spirit asked.

Stein nodded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to shake off the excess tobacco. "Indeed, and they have gotten stronger because of it. Only physically though, it seems."

Spirit looked at him dubiously. "What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed that the two of them have been training separately numerous times these days?" Stein asked.

Spirit watched Soul and Maka skeptically from afar.

"Yeah, I guess so," Spirit scratched his head.

Stein sighed, "Well, those two have been training more in the physical area more than the wavelength area."

"Do you know why?"

Stein shrugged, not giving Spirit an answer. He knew the actual reason for Maka and Soul's training; he just wouldn't voice it because then Spirit would get nosy. He always gets irritably nosy when his daughter is involved. That is why his said daughter thinks of him as brainless and overprotective.

Spirit also shrugged, almost giving into the urge to pester Stein some more, but decided against it when he saw the scientist's strained face.

He lit his own cigarette and watched as his daughter swung around her weapon. After a while; he finally decided to give into his annoying urge and turned to face Stein to interrogate him more about the partners, only to find that he was gone. Spirit sighed heavily; he was so curious.

…..

Stein walked down the hallways of the academy thinking about the assignment that his students had recently turned in. He wasn't supposed to actually read them, but his scientific curiosity got the best of him.

The essay was about: "What infuriates me most about my partner?"

Stein sighed; he would have to have a long talk to Soul and Maka about the whole "protection" problem. They both seriously have some issues with pride and security.

'_Oh well, their answers were still better than Kid's and Black Star's," _Stein thought exasperatedly.

….

Kid's answer to the essay: "Liz and Patti's boobs aren't symmetrical! They need to be symmetrical!"

Black Star's answer: "Tsubaki doesn't show me her body as much as she should!"

….

Stein would have a talk with Soul and Maka first, and then he could talk with Black Star and Kid later.

They have some issues as well…

* * *

_A/N: Please Review! It is appreciated!_


End file.
